En seigaku
by usagi-kodoku
Summary: Un año antes de que Ryoma fuera a Seigaku. Una chica encantada con Prince of tennis llegará dandose cuenta y conociendo al grupo. Otro capitán y sub capitán una amiga y el equipo de tennis que cosas pasaran. Segundo capitulo publicado.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer Fanfic que eh hecho espero que les guste y manden reviews.

**-En negrilla hablando-**

-Intro-

Genial ahora estaba detrás de aquel hombre de apariencia extraña y me pregunto como paso esto vamos a repasar que fue lo que hice este día que resulto diferente.

++Flash Back++

Había salido de la escuela esa tarde, mi amiga no me podía acompañar a si que me fui al parke que estaba totalmente desierto. Hasta que vi algo era una clase de pulsera con símbolos extraños me acerque cuando lo toque salio una luz que al parecer me dejo inconciente. Cuando desperté no estaba en el mismo parke pues era mas frondoso y había mucha gente. Vi a un lado y había un gato negro con una macha blanca al final de su cola me miraba como esperando algo, pero no le hice caso y empecé a caminar. Todo lo que veía era desconocido para mi y definitivamente estaba perdida . Cuando mire hacia atrás el gato y entonces me maulló.

**-¿Que quieres?-**le pregunte te viro y empezó a andar después de unos pasos miro hacia mi y maulló otra vez.

**-¿Quieres que te siga?-**genial ahora estoy hablando con un gato me estoy volviendo loca.

-**Miau**-maulló de nuevo y siguió andando

-**Lo tomare como un si**-dije y seguí tras el lindo gatito.

Seguimos caminando por mucho tiempo y ya me estaba cansando pues tenia que cargar mi mochila y el bolso de las raquetas de tenis que en general traía 3 raquetas, 2 bolas, botella de agua, 2 revistas, unos guantes y un cambio de ropa del uniforme de tenis de mi escuela, pero no falda si no un pantalón blanco con rayas violetas como el de los niños pues no me gustaba usar falda cuando iba a jugar. Nos detuvimos en una plaza allí en un banco había un hombre extraño debía tener como 33 años y parecía científico. El gatito camino hacia el, cuando el hombre se viro hacia donde yo estaba. Se paro del banco cogiendo al gatito.

-**Al fin llegas, te estaba esperando**-dijo con voz cansada

-**A mi**-dije señalándome a lo que el asintió- **¿por qué'**

-**Ven sígueme**-dijo dándome al gato-**el será tuyo ponle un nombre, es muy inteligente**-dijo para después virarse-**y no me tengas miedo no te haré daño seré tu guía mientras estés aquí**-y empezó a caminar-**ven**

Mire al gato y después al hombre por lo menos si trata de hacer algo se boxeo. Me fui detrás del extraño personaje.

++End flash back++

Y todavía seguimos caminando hasta que nos paramos en una casa linda y llena de flores afrenté.

**-¿Esta es tu casa?-**pregunte

-**Algún día**-dijo cuando de la casa salio una mujer de cabello marrón hasta la espalda con una traje blanco con estampados de flores amarillas parecía de unos 25 años.

-**Al fin llegas**- le dijo al hombre y me miro- **tu debes ser la chica. Hola mi nombre es Kaoru y desde hoy vivirás en mi casa ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Soy Adela ¿por qué estoy aquí ?-**

**-Ven Adela-chan te lo explicare todo-**dijo invitándome a pasar en su casa.

Así entre a la casa de Kaoru para enterarme de algo realmente grandioso.

Continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

**-En negrilla hablando-**

**Capitulo #1: "Cambio"**

Kaoru me llevo a la sala en donde me dijo que me sentara.

**Ok Adela-chan**-empezó a hablar Kaoru-**Estas en Japón y estas aquí porque fuiste elegida para venir**.

**¿Qué quieres decir?-**dije estaba asombrada ¿Japón? Con razón y yo creía que era un sueño y por eso parecía un anime-**espera si estoy en Japón y parezco un personaje de anime eso quiere decir que estoy en uno ¿cuál?**

**En su dimensión lo llaman Prince of tennis**-dijo el hombre

**Prince of tennis no puede ser entonces veré a Ryoma**-dije en un susurro no me lo podía creer simplemente era grandioso estaba en mi anime favorito y podía conocer a mi personaje favorito.

**Si, claro no es grandioso Adela-chan**-dijo Kaoru

**Que si grandioso es ESTUPENDO MARRAVILLOSO ESPETACULAR**-gritaba dando brincos por la casa

**Pero**-oh oh ese pero no me gusto- **tendrás que ir a la escuela como un chico-termino por decir el maldito desconocido**

**Por que como chico**-dije asiendo un puchero

**Por que tendrás que entrar al equipo masculino de tenis de seigaku**

**Bueno eso suena bien podré jugar para seigaku**-sonreí era estupendo además de conocer a los chicos de seigaku y si tenia suerte de las otras escuelas iba a jugar con ellos pues definitivamente iba a tratar de conseguir un puesto de titular no es por ser presumida pero era muy buena en el tenis -**y cuando empezaré**

**Mañana, pero hay que arreglarte para que parezcas un chico. Ah y por cierto este es Tao-san**-dijo Kaoru

**Primero a cortarte el cabello**-dijo Tao sacando unas tijeras de Dios sabe donde aunque lo mas posible era de esa bata de doctor que lo hacia ver como un científico loco-**ven acá**

**Ni loca**-corrí pero Kaoru se intervino en mi huida-**por favor no me corten el cabello **

**Vamos anímate Adela-chan acaso no quieres conocer a esos chicos guapos**

**Bueno si pero ... OH que mas da es un pequeño sacrificio, pero no tan corto**

Después de dos hora ya estaba lista. Tenia el cabello parecido al de Ryoma solo que un poco mas largo afrente y de color marrón muy oscuro. Kaoru le había dicho que iría a primero de secundaria igual que Ryo-chan y que ya habían comenzado las clases pero ella ya lo había arreglado y que la había inscrito en el club de tenis. Y me dijeron que podía entender los kanji y el idioma por la pulsera que tenia puesta. Suspire ya estaba en mi nueva cama con mimi (como le puso a la gatita) a mi lado, no podía dormir por la emoción que tenia. Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos negros y durmiéndome definitivamente mañana seria un día maravilloso.

-Continuará-

En el próximo capítulo aparecen algunos como Momoshiro, kaidoh, Fuji, entre otros.

Trato de hacer el fic lo mejor que puedo es el segundo que hago el primero fue un sasuxnaru de naruto


End file.
